


Through the Flames

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've struggled with who you were your entire life and the fact that you didn't feel like either gender but could never bring yourself to voice your thoughts from fear. Until one day you walk into a bar and meet a nice flame elemental who changes your world forever. Will he accept you for who you are? Will others do the same? One things for sure, nothing is going to be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this because honestly I started writing this to deal with some real life struggles of mine. So please if you have criticism please, please, please keep it constructive! Thank you.

You take your work clothes off and change into more casual clothes, struggling whether or not you should stick to what everyone assumes you are and wear some girly clothes or wear something that won’t be as uncomfortable since you felt no connection to being a ‘girl’…or to being a ‘boy’ for that matter. You sighed and picked a loose jacket and some jeans to wear before heading out. You wanted to get out of your head for a bit and slowly began to look for a bar to drink at. You saw a few monsters dot the streets, they had come to the surface a few years back and had finally started to be accepted into society. You couldn’t help but envy that they were accepted for being different when you were sitting there struggling horribly with who you were. You had some friends, though none of them were really close enough to where you felt comfortable talking to them about the troubles you had. Even though you were super close to your friend Liam you just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him the thoughts you had because you didn’t want to lose him as a friend. You sighed a bit, you weren’t close to your family really either and they had their own issues that you felt like if you told them that it would be the last straw and disown you or something regardless of how ridiculous that thought seemed. You wandered aimlessly as you tried to look for a bar where you could just unwind and get out of your mess of a head.

 

You blinked when you realized that you wound up in front of a bar called Grillby’s and shrugged, it was a bar so you didn’t care which one it was and walked inside. You looked and saw that it was mostly inhabited by monsters with one or two humans dotting it. It had a really comfortable atmosphere you thought. The monsters looked at you but you just walked to the bar and ordered a drink. You sat down slowly and watched as a fire elemental went to get your drink and looked a little, seeing a short skeleton drinking ketchup. You raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask and simply took a sip of your drink. You hated how the only thing you were certain about was how _Uncertain_ you were, about everything. You blinked as you saw something in your peripheral vision and looked at the short skeleton.

 

“hey kiddo…don’t you know how to treat a new pal?” He said in a deep voice and was holding his boney hand out to you.

 

You blinked a little bit, the drink you ordered was strong so you were a bit more comfortable now that you weren’t able to think as much, you slowly drank your drink as you used your free hand to shake the skeleton’s.

 

You jumped and snorted a bit when there was a fart noise, shuddering at the feeling of alcohol going up your nose. You choked and coughed, sputtering horribly.

 

The skeleton shook with laughter at that. “the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…never gets old,” he said. “the name’s sans what’s your name kiddo?” he asked as Grillby handed you a napkin.

 

“My name’s Cam…” you say quietly. It wasn’t your birth name but the drink was strong and it made you forget that you were still struggling with who you were and the fact that everyone normally called you by your birth name.

 

Sans nodded with a smile. “nice to meet ya kiddo,” he said and sat down.

 

You wiped yourself off since you choked on your drink just now, making it get everywhere. You took a sip and watched Grillby a little bit before you decided that you had enough drinking for one night since you had to work tomorrow and didn’t want to be too inebriated on your way home. You paid Grillby for the drink and thanked him with a smile before you left and began to head home.

 

Grillby watched you leave before he went to cleaning the cup you had used.

 

You walked quietly with your hands in your pockets, managing to make it home and you fed your pets, looking around your home a little bit. It was sparse since it was just you and your pets though your job did pay well so it allowed you some nice furniture and a decently big T.V. You sigh, going to your room and changing into some pajamas, going to sleep for the night.

 

\--------- 

 

You woke up to your alarm with a groan. You slowly got up and you were met with a face full of fur and licks. You had a golden retriever and a kitten that often would come to you the moment you got up from your alarm for their breakfast. You smiled tiredly and got up, getting each of them their food and then changing into your work clothes. You said goodbye to your pets and left, locking your door and catching a subway bus to your workplace. You hated how uncomfortable the uniform was and the fact that since you were technically a girl you had to wear the girl’s uniform but never voiced your thoughts. You worked quietly and tried to stay out of trouble as your mind would wander at times to the fears and uncertainties you had about who you are and what people would think of you if they found out. You looked up as a friend of yours from work came over. “Hey there Aria,” the girl said with a smile.

 

You smiled a little bit. “Hey there Opal,” you said quietly.

 

“How’s everything going? You seem kind of down lately,” Opal said quietly as she tilted her head, she was a bubbly person and grew attached to you when the two of you came into this industry at the same time, it was a big company and mainly just a desk job but you did enjoy the girl’s company since it contrasted your own personality so much and often would blow away the worries you had.

 

You smiled a tiny bit. “Yeah I’m okay…just a little tired lately,” you said quietly, not wanting to tell her the worries you had either.

 

Opal frowned since she knew that wasn’t the whole truth. “Oh come on Aria! I’ve known you since we started this boring job with boring uniforms! You can tell me what’s on your mind you know…” she said as she got super close to your face.

 

You blinked in shock a little but smiled. “I know…but nothing’s really on my mind…I’m okay really Opal but thank you for worrying about me,” you said quietly.

 

Opal sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get anything else out of you. “Fine…hey we should hang out on our next day off, that might help,” she said with a smile before waving and going back to her station.

 

You waved goodbye to her and slowly went back to your own work and eventually your worries returned to you as you sighed and tried to focus only on the computer in front of you.

 

You eventually ended your shift and made your way home like usual. Nothing really changed in your life, and honestly you were scared that it would change for the worst if you finally became open about the fact that you didn’t feel like a boy or a girl. That you were non binary. You sigh as you struggled with the giant mess that was in your head as you began to walk your dog, when everything was done for the day you changed into some comfortable clothes and began to walk. You looked and thought that you might as well go to Grillby’s again, the atmosphere was nice and the drinks were really good and strong. You walked in the direction of the bar in silence.

 

You smiled when you entered the building, enjoying the atmosphere since it seemed so inviting and relaxing really. You walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

 

Grillby got your drink and wondered why you came two days in a row, you looked like you had a lot on your mind both days and you seemed to be drinking to take your mind off of the thoughts. He decided not to press you though as he went about taking care of other customers.

 

_Who am I? What am I…will everyone hate me if I ever come out with the fact that I don’t feel like a boy or a girl?_ You tried to shake your head as those types of thoughts began to overwhelm you and downed the drink quickly before ordering another one.

 

You drank more than normal since you were particularly struggling with your issues today and it didn’t take long for you to be completely drunk. “hit me up with another one Grillby,” you say, your words slurring.

 

Grillby was about to cut you off but resigned himself, he’d just escort you home once you were done. “This is the last one okay…” he said quietly.

 

“Aw…” You whined but took a sip of your drink. “Ugh I don’t wanna go home…tomorrow I have work and it sucks and is awful and restricting…” you mumbled as your words slurred. You laid your head on the bar.

 

Grillby smiled a bit as he watched you. “I’m sure it isn’t that bad…” he said.

 

“It is…I hate it so much but it pays well…” You groaned. “I mean seriously it sucks so much I hate it. Hate, hate, hate….” Your train of thought wandered and you looked at Grillby. “Your flames are so pretty…” you changed the subject due to your drunken stupor.

 

Grillby turned a deep red with blue mixing in when he heard those words.

 

Sans chuckled a bit at that. “Yeah he’s super-hot…he’s on fire!” he said.

 

You snorted and laughed a lot harder than you probably should, getting alcohol up your nose for the second time in the past two days. “You suck Sans…that hurts when it gets up the nose…” you say but were still laughing.

 

Grillby was still blushing horribly. “Sans stop that…” he said quietly.

 

“what too hot to handle for you Grillbz?” Sans asked with a smile.

 

You laughed more and tried to get up but stumbled, starting to fall.

 

Grillby quickly caught you. “Alright…I think you’ve had enough for the night,” he said quietly.

 

You giggled and smiled up at Grillby, extremely drunk at the moment. “Fine, fine….” You gave in with a smile, feeling really free since your brain wasn’t coherent enough to remember what you were struggling with right now.

 

Grillby helped you out and since most of the customers had gone home for the night he decided to close up so he would escort you home since you were way too inebriated to be able to get home on your own and he was worried that someone would take advantage of you because of it. He slowly helped you make your way home after eventually getting your address as you rambled on and on.

 

You smiled goofily as you made it to your place with Grillby’s help. “Thank you,” you say as your words slurred a bit still.

 

“It was no trouble…be sure to get some rest,” Grillby said quietly.

 

You nodded a little and managed to get your door open. You laid down on your bed without even changing into pajamas and passed out quickly.

 

Grillby waited until your lights turned off before he began to walk back to his bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to go about your days without dealing with the jerks who don't like the fact that you're chummy with monsters when something terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you guys enjoy this!

You groaned when you woke up with, what you swore was the worst headache in the world, getting up slowly and remembering that you drank a bit too much last night. You sighed and slowly looked around, seeing the familiar faces of your golden retriever Ember and kitten Luna. You tried to smile through your hangover and slowly got up to give them their food and water for the morning. You walked slowly to your bathroom and got some medicine for your headache and some water before changing into your work uniform. You grabbed something light and quick for breakfast before making your way out and to work like the usual, luckily your headache was actually good in distracting you from your thoughts as you stood in the subway.

 

You looked at the building and walked inside, going to your station and sitting down to work. You hated your headache but just tried to focus on getting through the day.

 

Opal came over to you during break and smiled. “Let’s go get some lunch!” she said with a big grin.

 

You smiled a bit and nodded. “Alright,” you said quietly and slowly got up, stretching a little. You walked outside and smacked right into someone. “I’m sorry,” you say quickly then felt someone wrap an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Hey there Aria why haven’t you gotten a hold of me lately,” A man with shaggy blond hair and deep green eyes said with a big grin.

 

“Hey there Liam…Sorry things have been busy lately,” You said quietly and a little sheepishly. You looked up at him because he was pretty tall.

 

“No problem just text me from time to time alright?” Liam said with a smile and the three of you made your way to a place to eat some lunch at. You had known Liam for a long time, the two of you met when he rescued you from being bullied at school. You were very grateful to him but never told him the reason you got bullied so much when you were younger or anything like that. You were scared that if he did he’d leave like others did.

 

You smiled a bit and ordered some food to eat, glad that your headache was gone but now your mind was wandering to your insecurities. You absently picked at your food and nibbled on it a little bit.

 

“Hey you sure you’re okay Aria?” Liam asked quietly, his voice filled with concern.

 

You nodded a little bit. “Yeah I’m okay just stayed up too late last night,” you said quietly with a small smile.

 

Liam wasn’t buying it but knew that you wouldn’t give him a straight answer so he decided to drop it for now. “Alright but I’m here for you if you need anything alright?” He said quietly.

 

You nodded and ate a little bit more of your food before you and Opal began to head back to work. You waved goodbye to Liam and went to your station until the end of your shift and began to walk home to take care of your pets then probably go to Grillby’s. You guessed that it might as well be the go to place for you since the drinks were strong and the atmosphere was so relaxing and nice.

 

\--------

 

Grillby looked up when he saw you enter the bar, a little worried but didn’t say anything. “How’s it going today Cam?” he asked quietly.

 

“Okay…met up with a friend of mine for lunch…work was the same as always,” You said quietly as you looked up at Grillby a little bit.

 

Grillby nodded a little. “What would you like to drink today? No going overboard tonight alright,” he said quietly.

 

You smiled a tiny bit. “Surprise me Grillby,” you said quietly as you looked at the flame elemental.

 

Grillby nodded a little bit and began to make a shot for You to drink, it was strong but not enough to make you too drunk. It was a Monster alcoholic drink. It had an interesting color and you took it when Grillby handed the shot glass to you.

 

You downed the shot and felt a slight burn. “Wow…” you gasped as you stared at the glass a little bit.

 

Grillby’s flames seemed to flicker a bit with amusement at that. “You didn’t have to down it in one go…” he said gently.

 

“Eh It’s better that way,” you said with a smile, the drink must have been really strong because it made you a little tipsy. “So hot stuff what other tricks do you have up your sleeves,” you asked with a bit of a flirty smirk.

 

Grillby’s flames turned a deeper red with a little blue mixed in, seeming to be embarrassed. He did like it when you seemed to be in a better mood but he wished that you didn’t need to get tipsy to get there. It worried him and wondered how long you had been doing this before the two of you met.

 

You smiled a bit at that reaction but decided to cut yourself off before you went too far for the night since you didn’t want another hangover tomorrow. “Thank you for the shot Grillby,” you said and paid for it, you didn’t see Sans today though you guessed that was okay since it meant you didn’t get alcohol up your nose like the past two days.

 

Grillby nodded and waved goodbye but was worried about you, he looked around and saw that there wasn’t really anyone there so he decided to close up for the night.

 

You walked quietly down the streets, not noticing that someone had been following you since you left the bar until you were thrown into an alley. You cringed and stared in shock at the figure who threw you.

 

“You seem awfully chummy with those monsters…Freak,” The man said and you looked at him a little bit. You hated the word freak, it scared you most of the time but right now you hated the fact that this person was insulting monsters more. “Shut up! The real monsters are people like you who are so fucking narrow minded,” you growled a little, the alcohol made you a bit braver but at the same time you knew you were about to get hit hard by this person for saying those words.

 

“Bitch!” The man growled and you felt a pain in your cheek and saw a glint of a knife. He was holding you forcefully against the wall and it prevented you from moving as well as the fact that it hurt. You tried to shift when you saw a flash of red in your peripheral vision.

 

Grillby stood there, seemingly calm but You could tell that he was angry somehow. “Leave…” was the only thing he said as a fire ball appeared.

 

The man freaked out and ran off and you let out a breath, shifting a little bit since your back and arms hurt some.

 

Grillby went over to you and looked at you in concern, your cheek was bleeding from a cut and you looked like you were in a bit of pain. “Should I call the police?” he asked quietly.

 

“No…It’s nothing really…thank you Grillby,” You said with a kind smile.

 

Grillby had heard you stand up for the monsters and that warmed his soul. You seemed like a fairly meek person so it surprised him to see you stand up for them so passionately. “Allow me to walk you home…in case that brute comes back…” he said quietly.

 

You nodded a little bit and smiled. “Okay…” you said quietly and slowly began to walk home with Grillby at your side. The fire elemental had such a calming aura around him that made you relax and realize that the confrontation had sapped a lot of your energy. You smiled a bit when you saw your loft. “Thank you for walking me home again,” you said quietly.

 

Grillby nodded and noticed a bit of rubble in your hair. “Um…there’s something in your hair…would it be too forward to ask if I could take it out?” he asked quietly, his flames a little redder than normal.

 

You smiled a bit. “It’s okay…thank you…” you said quietly.

 

Grillby gently pulled the bit of rubble out of your hair, it was soft and smooth and made him smile a bit at the touch. “I’ll see you around Cam,” he said quietly.

 

You nod and smiled. “Yeah,” you said quietly as you walked into your loft to get some sleep.

 

\--------

 

You woke up fairly early and got ready for work as usual. Your routine was simple but you didn’t mind it. You stepped outside and blinked, it felt like you were being watched and you looked around but didn’t see anyone. You tried to shrug it off as you walked briskly to the subway that you took to work.

 

You walked into the building and did your work as usual but couldn’t shake that uncomfortable feeling you had as you went about your day.

 

Opal came and chatted with you during breaks and thankfully didn’t ask what was wrong today as you began to pack up. You took a breath and walked outside and felt the feeling of being watched again that sent a chill up your spine. You walked briskly trying to find a place that was populated but for some god damn reason people seemed to be nowhere to be found. You shuddered and broke into a run and tried to lose whoever it was that was following you but weren’t paying attention and ran right into a dead end in an alley and felt your heart stop. You slowly turned around only to feel something stab your neck it didn’t take long before all feeling left your body and you slumped to the ground, seeing a blurry image of a person before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, requests, etc. you can contact me on my tumblr.
> 
> http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or requests or anything you can ask them on my tumblr link below.
> 
> http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/


End file.
